This invention relates to new co-catalyst compositions which are aliphatic hydrocarbon soluble mixed organoaluminum compounds and certain Lewis bases useful in the production of polyolefins, the catalyst systems comprising the new co-catalyst composition and a transition metal compound, and the high efficiency process for producing polyolefins.